The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A conventionally known Land Grid Array (LGA) type electrical connector has multiple conductive terminals for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The conductive terminal basically includes a base portion, an elastic arm and a conducting portion. The base portion is flat plate shaped. The elastic arm is formed by extending upward from the base portion and is configured to abut the chip module. The conducting portion is formed by extending downward from the base portion and is configured to be electrically connected to the circuit board through a solder. With the development of technology, the transmission frequency of signals is further increased. Impedance of the conventionally known conductive terminal structure may be difficult to achieve impedance match when high-frequency signals are transmitted, which easily causes high-frequency resonance and generates high-frequency noise, thereby having difficulties to satisfy the performance demand of transmitting high-frequency signals. Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.